Love At First Spike
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: NOT CANNON AT ALL...Santana moves to Lima to live with her Dad. What will this scared girl do in this new town. Watch as Santana falls in love with Brittany at first spike. Will the feelings go both way? And what will the rest of the volleyball team think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for those of you who are/were reading my other two stories, I'm sry I have been really busy and well both are too sad to deal with right now. **

**So this story is not cannon at all. I'm so sick with the show right now, so this is off cannon a lot. I hope that you all like my take on things. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I have 10 days before I go home for break and I hope to pump out a chapter a day until I leave. Once gone I will not be posting so, I hope to get a ton out before then and maybe finish the story. Also, the rating will go up to M at some time, but I will let you know before hand.**

**Sorry I don't own GLEE if I did we would not need fanfiction.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter one: Why

Here I sit. At LAX, waiting for my flight to Ohio, yeah I know lame. I have to leave my home in LA to go and live in Ohio. I don't want to go, but I have no choice. My name is Santana Lopez and my life sucks. My mom Maribel found out she had cancer a year ago, she fought so hard but didn't get better. She passed away six months ago. I have been living with my best friend Shay's house since then. Our moms were like best friends too. But, finally my mom's lawyers found my Dad and I have to leave LA to go live with him in Ohio, Lima Ohio that is.

I have never met him and have no desire too, but I guess I have too now. He is a surgeon. He came to LA for a conference 13 years ago and had a one night stand with my mom. When my mom became pregnant she sent him a letter, since then he has sent a check every month for my entire life. His wife never knew and neither did his son Noah. Noah is sixteen and is going to be a Junior at McKinley High School. He plays football and from what I have heard is good. His wife left him last week when he told her about me. All I can say is, if it was my choice none of this would have happened.

I'm fourteen and will be a freshman. Until my Mom got sick, I was a good girl. I never got in trouble and did everything I could to make her life easy. She worked so hard as a nurse, but also made sure she had time to spend with me. I love to sing and play volleyball. My Mom used the money my Dad would send for me to be able to play on the best teams, and have the best vocal coaches in LA. We struggled with money at times, and when she got sick, I wanted to stop playing and singing, but Mom would not let me.

**A few hours later in Ohio…**

"Dad, why is the hell do I need to be here? I don't care about her and if Mom would let me I would get the hell away from you and this dumb town!" Noah Puckerman yells at George. Noah or Puck as everyone called him is standing next to his Dad at the airport holding a sign saying, "Welcome, Santana Lopez" on it. Since his Dad told him and his Mom about his half-sister he has been nothing but mad.

"Puck, stop!" George Puckerman the older man, with salt and pepper hair, yells back at his son. "This is hard enough on all of us. You Mother showed her true colors last week when all she cared about was the money! Not you, not me, not our family but the money. Son I'm sorry okay, but please, be nice to your sister."

Puck turns to look at his father, "Whatever Dad. Trust me I saw your true colors too." Puck turns and walks out of the airport, leaving his Dad and sign behind.

Just then Santana comes down the escalator. George sees his daughter and slowly walks to the girl, who is searching around for him.

"Santana, Hi." George says, smiling at the girl. "Let me take your bag." George reaches out to grab her backpack which Santana hands over. The rest of her things where shipped to Ohio and are already waiting in her new room.

"Thanks." Santana says never looking up from the floor.

"No problem. Let's get you home." George says smiling at the girl.

"This will never be my home." Santana mutters under her breath. She doesn't think her Dad heard it but he did.

**Dinner at the Puckerman house**

Santana, George and Puck are sitting around the dinning room table eating dinner. Since the "thanks" at the airport Santana has not said a word, and neither has Puck.

"Okay guys, look," George starts. "I know neither of you are happy about this, but we are going to have to try and get along. You both start school tomorrow and Puck I expect you to drive your sister to school, show her to her classes and drive her home after both of your practices. Is that clear?" 

Puck and Santana nod but don't say anything. The rest of dinner goes on with no words from anyone. After dinner, Santana takes her plate to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Puck follows her and does the same.

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom. I don't like that you are here, but it's whatever, I've got your back okay?" Puck says to her as he places his plate into the bottom rack.

"You know what, fuck you. I don't want to be and don't ever say anything about my mom again. You got me. You don't know crap about her. I'm working my ass off to get back to LA and my life. So fuck off Puckerman." Santana says with as much sass as she can.

**First day**

Puck pulls up to the school and puts his Red Ford F-150 pick-up truck into park. Santana doesn't say a word as she jump out of the truck, slings her backpack on and walks into the school. She is wearing black sweatpants and a little grey hoddie with Viking Volleyball proudly printed on the front. She grabs her gym bag before walking away from Puck and his truck.

"Santana wait. Let me show you to your locker and first class." Puck shouts after her. After Santana blew up at him in the kitchen the night before he realized that everything she has and has ever know she been taken from her. He knows has made it his mission to protect her.

Santana doesn't say anything but slows down and waits for him. As they enter the school, Santana keeps her head down and just follows her big brother. _I hate this place. Everyone is looking at me. I know I look like crap, but I don't care._

Puck stopping and talking to her brings her out of her thoughts, "So here is your locker, and your first class is in that door." He says pointing across the hall to the open door. Puck looks up and see Mr. Shue walking down the hall. "Hey Mr. Shue."

"Hey Puck, welcome back." Shue says patting him on the back.

"Thanks. So Mr. Shue this is my half-sister Santana. Santana this is Mr. Shue he is the director of the New Directions, the Glee club here." Puck says.

"Hi Santana, I hope you join us. Auditions are during free periods all week." Mr. Shue starts but the bell rings before he can finish. "Well I have to go, see ya latter Puck, Santana."

**First volleyball practice**

Santana is sitting in the locker room, about to change into her practice stuff. Her day has not been that bad, Puck walked her to every class and everyone left her alone. She has not said much to anyone all day, and none of her classes seem too hard.

She unzips her bag and pulls out her plain black spandex and matching sports bra and her old teams practice shirt, saying Viking Volleyball. _I going to miss my old team. I mean volleyball in LA is great and I know people in Ohio are not going to have the same skill level. I want to play in college and I know I'm only a Freshman but in LA, that's late to start playing. I've been playing club ball since I was 8._

"Hey, you must be Santana, Puck's sister?" A girl with blonde hair says as she walks up in black spandex and red sports bra.

Santana just nods at her.

"Cool, well I'm Quinn but you can call me Q. I have known your dork of a brother since preschool. What position are you going to try out for?" Quinn asks.

"Ummm Libero. You guys have that here right, I mean my old coach told me that volleyball is behind here, compared to LA." Santana says as she ties her laces on her shoes.

"Yea, we do. And that's great, we don't have one. Hurry up we don't want to be late." Q says before walking away. Before she walk out the door she turns back around and says, "Oh, and Santana don't judge before you step on the court. This is Ohio and there is not much to do, so we practice a lot. Bring it Bitch."

Santana sits there and sees red. _How fucking dare she, oh it's on._

San walks into the gym and sees eleven other girls warming up. Then a tall blonde who she assume is the coach blows a whistle, "Lets got hot cheeks." All the girls run over and sit down, Santana joins them. San keeps her head down, not caring what anyone thinks of her.

"Okay ladies. So congrats you have all made the team." She claps her hands and so does everyone else. "So those of you who are Freshman, I'm Holy Holiday your coach. Now today I say we just Scrimmage, I want to see where you are all at."

Holy splits them up after asking their names and what position they would like to play. Santana gets in position into the middle back and prepares to receive serve from Quinn. An Asian girl, Tina is on her left and a very big girl Lauren is on her right. Seeing this Santana cheats a step to the right, knowing that Lauren is a target. Q bounces the ball twice before tossing it high and jump serving the ball right to Santana. Santana puts her hand together and passes a perfect ball to the setter spot where Kitty sets the ball outside to Marley. Marley tips the ball over and it's quickly passes to the setter on the other side, Quinn. Quinn sets the middle, who is the most beautiful person Santana has ever seen.

_Wow. Why am I looking at her like that. But dang, that long blonde hair, and great blue eyes and those abs and legs that go for day. _And this flawless blonde hits the ball right to Santana. Santana who was too busy watching the blonde gets hit right in the face with the ball.

"Oh My God, are you okay?" This blonde goddess says running over to San who is laying on her back holding her nose which is bleeding. "I'm so sorry." The blonde says bending down and grabbing San's hands bringing them back from her face. "Coach, she's bleeding. I'll take her to the nurse." Coach Holy nods at her.

_Wow, she is touching me and taking care of me. I would say this is love at first spike…._

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to get to that point, you will get more detail as to people on the team in the next few chapters and all of their conections as they will be very different than the show. Please review and tell me what you think, or something that you want to see. I'll also try not to use to many technical terms and if I do and you don't know what it is please ask. From this chapter a libero is a player who can only play in the backrow, usually the best passer on the team.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thank you guys so much for all the views and stuff already. So excited. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

Chapter 2: I can't…

**Nurse's Office…**

"Okay, just keep the ice on for 10 more minutes and then I'll be back in." The nurse says to Santana before leaving the room, leaving Britt and Santana alone.

Britt who is sitting in the chair next to Santana grabs the ice pack from her and lightly places it over the girls nose, which bled for 20 minutes but has finally stopped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face."

"Yea, it's okay." Santana replies, trying to take the ice pack back. "I can hold this." Her hand lands on top of the pale one holding the ice pack, and suddenly tingles travel up her arm, and straight to her heart.

"No, let me please." Britt says, smiling at the girl who smirks back at her. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce by the way."

"Wait, hold on a sec, like Brittany Spears?" San says with a smirk on her face. _Wait hold up why does she look sad. San what did you do?_

"Hey, baby here you are" A boy with blonde, wanna be Justin Beaver hair and the biggest lips ever say while walking in.

"Hey Sammy." Britt says, "Sorry, umm I kinda hit the new girl in the face with the ball, so I brought her here to the nurse."

"Oh, hey I'm Sam Evens. Your Puck's half-sister right?" Sam says sitting in the third chair next to Britt, placing a hand on her back.

_Who in the fuck is this trouty-mouth guy? And is he dating Britt, cramp, my gaydar must be wrong again, cuz the way she has been looking at me and touching me. Fuck he asked me something, now I look like a fool, cuz I have no clue what it was._

"Shit, San what happened? Who did this to you, cuz I swear to god I will kick their ass." Puck yells as he enters the room with the nurse.

"It's okay Puck. It happened at practice and only because I got distracted." Santana replies sneaking a glance at Britt, who has her eyes down and looks like she is going to cry. _Crap, dang boys and their macho ways._ "Britt I'm not mad, it was my fault. Please, don't cry." San who still has her hand over Britt's on the ice pack, squeezes it lightly.

"Okay, well Santana I think you are good as new now." The nurse says, taking the ice pack back from Britt. The girls share a smile when San doesn't move her hand right away.

**Puckerman house 11:00pm**

Santana has finished her homework and is now talking on the phone with Shay.

"Shay, you have no clue, like she took my breathe away. Like, I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. But she is dating this dude with the biggest lips and is my brother's best friend. Like what am I supposed to do?"

"San, so you even know she is in to girls?"

"No, I don't know for sure, but the whole time we were in the nurse's office she was un-dressing me with her eyes."

"Crap, hold on my mom is at the door." Shay says and Santana can hear her talking to her mom. "Sanny, I got to go, It's like 1 in the morning and you know my mom. But, look just try to be her friend and see what happens, okay?"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, Shay-shay. Love you, text you tomorrow." Santana says, before hanging up the phone. San lays back in her bed and is about to fall asleep when her phone goes off telling her she has a new text message.

From: Unknown number.

Hey it Britt, I got your number from Puck. Just wanted to say sorry again, and wanted to ask you to sit with the team tomorrow at lunch. I'll meet you at your locker at the start of lunch. Glad I got to meet you.

_Holy, cow. She went out of her way to get my number. Okay, stay calm. Text her back._

To: Britt

Yeah, that would be great. And don't worry I'm okay. I have a feeling I will be distracted a lot at practice so I'm sure it will happen again.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I text her that. Like really what the hell Santana._

From: Britt

Why will you be distracted? Is there a unicorn in the gym I didn't know about? As far as I know the only unicorns are Rachel, Q and me. Are you a unicorn too?

_What in the heck? A unicorn, what's a unicorn got to do with anything._

To: Britt

I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll do better tomorrow. I promise I'm really good.

**Next morning on the way to school**

Puck is pulling his truck into a parking spot when Santana asks him, "Hey Puck, are Sam and Britt dating?"

"Why do you ask? You crushing on my boy?" Puck asks smirking at his little sister.

"Umm no, this is not how I wanted to tell you, and you can't tell George either okay?" Santana says looking down.

"Hey, I promise I will not tell Dad. It's okay, whatever it is." Puck turns to face his sister and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gay. And I'm scared of being out here, cuz like in LA, nobody cares but, I'm assuming here it's different." Santana keeps her head down.

"You know what, we are blowing off first period to go get coffee and talk, okay?" Puck says. San finally turns and nods at him with a little smile.

The ride to the Lima bean is quiet, they enter order their drinks and sit at a table in the back.

"Santana, I'm happy you told me, but you don't have to scared. McKinley is a safe place for everyone. On your volleyball team alone, Rachel and Quinn are both gay and Britt is bi-sexual. On my football team, Sam is also Bi-sexual and Dave is gay. Then in Glee club there are Kurt and Blaine who are dating. McKinley is a safe place. I mean there are a few people who don't believe it's okay, but for the most part it's fine. And trust me, Dad already knows and so did I. Your Mom's lawyer told Dad."

"Wow, really? I had no idea. I mean I guess I should judge." Santana says looking down and a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, and to answer your question from earlier, yes Sam and Britt are dating. Sam and Dave used to date and Dave cheated on him with some random dude. Britt was there for Sam and they started dating. It's only been a few weeks, but they were like really good friends before, so they act more like friends than everything else." Puck says smirking at Santana, "You like Britt, right?"

"Yeah I do. I'd say it was love at first spike…."

**A/N:** **Okay it's a little different than what I was planning but oh well. Like I said before nothing is really cannon, so if you have ideas for anyone let me know. Next chapter, will be San's first lunch with the team (should be up in 8 hours or so) and then the story will start to move faster. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, I now Bram feeling and yeah Bram sucks, but I have something really funny in mind for it so just bear with me. And don't worry Brittana is endgame in this story and in the show. Just stay calm and ship Brittana.**

**Also, so sorry for the typos in the first two chapters, I'll edit them and re-post. Should not matter, cuz they were not huge, just things that bother me. Okay anyway, read and review cuz I love reviews **

**I do not own glee.**

**Lunch Time at the lockers…**

"Hey Santana, how's your nose?" Britt asks as she walks up holding Sam's hand.

"Fine thanks." Santana says looking at Britt she then turns her attention to Sam, "Hi, Sam right?" Sam nods. "Puck told me allllll about you, and don't worry guppy face, I will not make a move on your girl, but don't be surprised if she makes a move on me." Santana smirks at him.

"Oh, yeah your definitely a Puckerman." Sam says stepping closer to San. "Your brother may be my best friend but he is a womanizer and it looks like you are one too."

"Hold up! I am not a FUCKING PUCKERMAN! George may be my Dad and Noah may be my brother, but I WILL NEVER BE A PUCKERMAN! I knowz how to treat a lady. And really guppy, you ask her out by having her eat food off the floor. What kind of SICK FUCK does that. I mean come on, have some class. She's not a dog and the only kind of doggy that should be in a relationship should be in the bedroom. Oh and btw it's LOPEZ, SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ, and if you ever call me PUCKERMAN again, you and me will be fighting for more than the heart of one Brittany S. Pierce."

Sam steps up closer and whispers just so Santana can hear, "Game on Lezpez." He turns back around kisses Britt on the cheek and tells her goodbye before walking up to his football buddies down the hall.

Britt looks at Santana with disgust before saying, "Stop the violence. I choose who I want to be with, not you, not Sam, not anyone. Do not ever yell at my Sammy again, you got it?" Santana nods and is about to speak when Britt cuts her off, "Let's go. I'm mad at you but you're so hot, so I forgive you."

_OMG so thinks I'm hot! Okay, time to make sure I look hot at school. Enough with the baggy sweatpants and hoddies, time to break out the LA sexy gear. Time to bring Sexy back…_

**Lunch time at the Volleyball table…**

Britt and Santana are the last to join the group. They take the last two seats which just so happen to be next to each other.

"Hey girls, sorry we're late." Britt says taking her sandwich out of her bag.

"It's all good girl." Mercedes says back to her.

"As captain I think I should give Santana a quick run-down of the group. So, Santana you know me already I'm Q and this is my beautiful and extremely talented girlfriend Rachel Berry. We are both juniors. The only other upperclasswomen are Mercedes and Lauren who are seniors."

"What's up girl? And I would be captain, but gave it to Q, so I can be the female lead of the New Directions this year instead of her attention seeking girlfriend Berry. Oh and girl call me Cedes."

"Chill, diva." Q says before Santana can even responds so she just nods at her. She feels a hand on her knee and she looks down to see a pale hand on her leg. She looks up and smiles at Britt who is eating a square of her PB&J like nothing is happening.

"Oh, the girl you are eye-fucking right now is Britt, but I bet you already knew that. She is Rachel's sister and is a sophomore. You can ask them about their adoptive Dads cuz I don't have the time, and well they tell it better. Next to Britt is her best friend and also a sophomore Sugar. Next to Sugar is Tina the only other sophomore. Last we have Kitty, Marley, Sunshine, Steph and you all freshmen. So that's us. We are having a sleepover on Friday at my house, I'm sure Britt will be more than happy to pick you up and bring you."

"Oh, yeah for sure. I'll text you about it Sanny. Hey, guys I'm going to go talk to Sam, see ya guys during free period." Britt says as she walks away.

Santana does her best not to watch her leave, but it's so hard. Britt is wearing the tightest jeans she has ever seen and wow, the girl has a great ass.

"So Santana, we are all a part of the New Directions, which is the Glee club here on campus, Noah told me that you sing, will you be trying out for the club?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah…I'm going to go today during free period." Santana says.

"Great well, we'll all see you there." Rachel says before standing pulling a giggling Q with her.

**Auditorium during Free period….**

_Okay, you can do this Santana. You have sung this song like a million times. It was Mom's favorite song; I'm doing this for you Mom._

Santana slowly walks to the middle of the dark stage with just one spotlight shinning down on her. She had changing into a simple black strapless dress, with black heals and has her hair down and straight with it curling slightly at the ends. Puck had driven her home after lunch so she could get ready.

She looks up when she hears Mr. Shue, "Whenever you're ready Santana."

Santana takes a deep breath and looks down as she starts singing:

"I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down"

She looks up and sees Puck give her a thumb up and smile at her. She looks back down and closes her eyes. _I feel you Mom, I know you are here with me. I need to get into this club, I need to be able to keep singing, it's the only way I can feel close to you._

"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Mmm, mmm, mmm"

She looks up again and locks eyes with Brittany, who smiles at her and looks like she might cry. Santana keeps her eyes locked on the blue orbs as she finishes the song.

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too  
Oh, I'm getting older too

Awh, take my love, take it down  
Awh, climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down

Sam looks over at his girlfriend who is crying. He frowns and moves to put his arm around her. Britt without taking her eyes off the stage, moves making Sam's arm fall off.

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down  
Oh, the landslide brought it down

Santana finally breaks eye contact with Britt and sniffles trying to stop from crying. She looks up and sees everyone in the auditorium giving her a standing ovation.

"Welcome to the New Directions Santana." Mr. Shue says before the whole group is running up to the stage hugging her.

"So Sanny, let me introduce you to the boys, you know Sam, and this is Mike, Matt, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake, Ryder and Artie," Puck says wrapping his little sister in his arms. "You were amazing sis."

"Thanks, Bro." San says smiling at him. _I might just be okay here. I like Noah, I always wanted a big brother and now I have the best one ever. I still don't know about George but at least I have Noah._

They spend a few more minutes talking as a group before the bell rings, telling them they need to get to class. Britt walks over and links pinkies with Santana, "Can I walk you to class?"

Santana is a little shocked and looks over her shoulder to see Sam, huge mouth open and the meanest stare San has ever seen. Santana smirks at him, "Sure Britt, but I got to go to the locker room first to change."

"Okay shall we, my lady." Britt says with a huge smile on her face. _Brittany S. Pierce what are you doing? You left your boyfriend standing there and now you're flirting with this girl. I just can't help it; it was love at first spike…_

**A/N: Well, if the Favs and follows mean anything you guys like the story. But, please review and let me know what you think. I still have some room to change more of each person, like how do you want me to write Sugar. I plan on her being a huge part of the story. Also, how should I write Finn?**

**Find me on Twitter StephErin1 and let me know your thoughts or review and tell me. I love you all 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I cannot believe the amount of traffic this story has. So excited, to read your reviews, see new followers and favorites; you guys make my day and get me to write more.**

**I do not own glee**

**Puckerman house Thursday night**

Santana, Puck and George are sitting around the table, having family dinner. George has made it a point that they will eat as a family every Thursday night. Being the first Thursday since Santana has moved the tension in the room is huge.

"So Santana, how has your week been?" George asks his daughter.

_Why is he talking to me? I don't give a crap about him, and I don't want to do this._ Santana looks across to her brother who sees her hesitation so jumps in.

"Hey Dad, would it be okay if the boys stay the night tomorrow? The volleyball team is having a sleepover so Sanny will be over at Quinn's and Britt will be there, so me and Sam thought we could have a Call of Duty tourney." Puck says slightly smiling at Santana as he finishes.

"Yeah, that fine. I'll be at work. So guys I have made arrangements so I have be at all of your games this season, but that means I will have to work more overnights. Noah, I expect you to make sure Santana is safe at home every night."

"Okay you know what STOP!" Santana yells standing up from her chair, throwing her fork onto her plate. "STOP pretending you care about me. This is not my home, and you, you piece of shit are not my Dad. You might be my father, but you have never been, nor ever will be my Dad. So stop pretending, stop acting like you care. If you cared I would have been more than a mistake you had to hide. So FUCK OFF." Santana then storms out of the house leaving George and Puck mouths open in shock.

The Puckerman's sit in silence as they both pick at their food, after about 20 minutes Puck breaks the silence, "Dad, give her time. She will come around. She has a huge heart and she is hurting a lot. And you not being around is hard, on both of us. We are both used to Mom's being home when we come home from school. We are used to them cooking dinner every night and telling us they love us. I feel the same as her, you might be my father but you sure as hell aint my Dad." Puck says all this with his eyes locked on his Dad who looks like a beat down dog. _I can't believe I'm staying so calm, but look at him. It looks like his whole world just came crashing down._

George looks up at Puck, "I'm sorry son. I'm sorry I've been a shit Dad. I get that now. I have to go to work now, please text me when she gets home." George stands to leave the room, but before walking out he says one last thing, "I'm trying to fix things son. I promise I'm trying."

Puck looks up at him and nods his head, tears building up in his eyes. 16 years of missed games, birthdays, and Christmas flash before his eyes as his Dad walks out of the house. Puck lets his head fall into his hands and lets the tears fall.

**At a nearby park…**

Santana is sitting on a bench near a pond at the park not far from her house. After yelling at her father she went for a run, she was happy she was still in her practice gear. She stopped at the park to get a drink from the water fountain after she had run past it for the fifth time. Santana had run in a 6 block loop afraid she would get lost. After getting a drink she saw the bench and sat down. She is not aware how long she has been sitting, but is aware it's dark now and she is starting to get cold.

"Santana is that you?" A voice came behind her. Santana turns around to see a blonde. Not the blonde she has hoping for, this one have hazel eyes, and has a brunette walking next to her.

"Yeah, hey guys." Santana says her voice low.

"What are you doing out here, its freezing and dark. You can't get sick the season starts next week!" Rachel says her tone frantic; afraid the team's new secret weapon will fall ill and not be able to play.

"Umm, I don't want to talk about it." Santana groans back at the shorter girl.

Rachel and Quinn sit down on either side of Santana and both wrap their arms around the shaking girl.

"Thanks." Santana says as she looks down embarrassed by how cold she is.

"Hey, you're part of our family now, and we take care of family. The team and the New Directions are family and we look out for each other. So, tell us, why are you sitting out here in the dark, freezing?" Rachel asks.

"I had a fight with my father," Santana says still looking down. "But, I really just don't want to talk about it."

"I get that. Just know we are all here if you want to talk, okay?" Rachel says as she rubs circles on Santana's back trying to warm her up.

Quinn's phone beeps and she pulls it out and answers when she sees its Puck. When he finished crying he sent a text out to everyone to keep a look out for his sister. When Quinn and Rachel saw her, she sent him a text.

"Hey Noah, she's at the park across from Rach's house." She says into the phone and pauses listening to him, "yeah okay I'll tell her. Bye Noah."

"San, Puck's on his way over to pick you up. Come on let's go over to Rachel's and wait for him," Quinn says to the girl. Santana nods and stands up with the girls and walks through the park and to the big two-story house right across the street.

As they three girls are about to walk into the house a car pulls into the driveway and Britt gets out with one of her Dad's.

"Hey San here you are. We've all been looking for you, don't you ever run off like that again," Britt says running up to her and pulling her into the tightest hug ever.

"Sorry yeah, I just had to get out of there," Santana mumbles back.

"Okay, you know what you're staying here tonight. Is that okay Daddy?" Britt says looking at her Dad.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's nice to meet you Santana." Mr. Berry says holding his hand out to the girl. As soon as her hand hits his he speaks again, "My god your freezing. Let's go in the house. Britt take her upstairs to take shower and I'll make some hot coca for all four of you. Q are you staying tonight as well?"

"Yes please," Q says.

**Berry's living room 20 minutes latter…**

Santana was upstairs still in the shower, in Britt's bathroom. Britt had given her sweatpants, a tank top and a hoddie to wear. They would all be way too big, but that was okay with Santana.

Britt, Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Hiram Berry sit in the living room. The other Mr. Berry, LeRoy is out of town for work. Puck told them all about what happened at dinner.

"So, Puck are you okay with Santana staying here tonight?" Hiram asks.

"Yeah, of course; I just want to make sure she is okay and see what clothes she wants me to bring her in the morning," Puck says looking down as everyone in the room aww's at his sweetness which is way out of the norm for him.

Puck looks over at Britt and his facial expression goes serious, "No funny stuff with my sister though, Britt. If you want to date her, that's fine, but don't you dare hurt her or my boy Sam"

No one saw that Santana was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She heard everything Puck had said. She looks at Britt who turned bright red and turned to look right at Puck, "Don't worry Puck. I will not hurt either of them, it's just I can't explain how I feel about Santana. It was love at first spike…."

**A/N: I plan on getting another chapter up tonight. I will only have 6 more days to work on this before I will have to take a 3 week break. I really want to get this finished in the 6 days, then I will write a sequel when I come back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I can't stop writing so here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Warning, rated M.**

**I do not own Glee.**

**McKinley hallway Friday morning…**

Britt and Santana walk into the school, pinkies linked. A few people turn and look at them, a few smile but most of them are too busy doing their own thing to even notice the two.Last night had been uneventful, after drinking their coca, they went upstairs and both fell asleep quickly. When Britt woke up, Santana was curled up next to her. Puck brought San clothes and her backpack and stayed for breakfast at the Berry's.

The girls stopped in front of their lockers, which are next to each other. Santana opens hers and grabs her books for her first class and puts them into her backpack taking out the books she doesn't need right away. She looks over at Britt when she squeals. She sees Britt holding a stuffed duck, and then sees her jump into Sam's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Sam smirks at Santana.

"Look Sanny. Don't I have the best boyfriend ever!" Britt says as she jumps up and down clutching the stuffed Duck to her chest.

"So baby, I got this for you because I will not be able to eat lunch with you today," Sam says. Britt's lower lip sticks out and Santana can't help but think it's the cutest thing ever and wishes she could kiss it away. "Don't be sad, I have to meet with coach, you know go over stuff for tonight's game. You're coming right?"

Britt smiles at him, "Yeah, okay. And of course I'm coming the whole team is and then we're staying at Quinn's." Britt leans in to kiss the huge fish lips.

Santana thinking quickly speaks up hoping to stop the kiss, "I gotz to go Britt, thanks again for letting me stay the night and sleep with you. I'll see you at practice." The expression on Sam's face was priceless as Santana turned and walked away blowing a kiss to Britt over her shoulder. Britt blows one back.

**Auditorium lunch time…**

_Maybe if I sing, I'll feel closer to Mom. I miss her so much. I hate being here, but Britt and the rest of the team make it a little better, and so does Puck; but it doesn't stop the hole in my heart from growing._ Santana thinks as she enters through the side doors. It's silent and she thinks it's empty when she hears a deep voice, "Fuck, yes Sammy keep going I'm so close."

Santana gasps. _Wait I know that's not Britt. I just left her with the team._ Santana lets her curiosity get the better of her as she slowly sneaks closer to the moans at the back of the auditorium, staying close to the wall. She hides behind a column where she can see Sam on his knees. He has his mouth and huge fish lips wrapped around a husky guys penis. _Holy shit, why am I watching this._ But like a car crash she just can't look away.

"Sammy baby, I'm so close. You better swallow my load, like you always do." The husky boy who Santana figures is Dave says. Dave has one hand pushing Sam's head closer to him, as he thrusts himself further into the boys mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so close. Your lips feel so good."

Sam brings one hand up and starts playing with Dave's balls and smacks Dave ass with the other. _Really, how could this piece of crap do this to Britt, what is wrong with him. How could he blow of lunch with Britt to blow this piece of crap dude._

Just then Dave's face changes as he emptys his load into Sam's mouth. Dave then pulls his jeans up and then pulls Sam up and kisses him.

"Davey you taste so good. So much better than Britt, but you know I have to keep seeing her. I hate that that's the only way my parents will pay for college. I want to be with you, not her or any other girl," Sam says wrapping his arms around Dave's neck.

"I know and you're worth it. Soon enough we will be out of here and off at school together." Dave says as he reaches down to unzip Sam's jeans and grab his shaft. "Damm baby you are so hard already. What little miss Britt not giving you any?"

"Actually no, not since that Santana bitch moved here. Fuck Dave don't stop your hand feels so good," Sam says hiding his face in Dave's shoulder.

_Okay enough, I have to get out of here. _Santana runs back out of the auditorium, leaving that nightmare behind. _The only thing that could be worse is walking in on trouty mouth and Britt._

**Friday night at the football game…**

Santana is sitting in the stands with the volleyball team. Britt is sitting next to her and has her arm around the girl keeping her warm. Santana is not used to how much colder the weather is in Ohio. Since lunch he can't get the image of what she saw out of her mind, and has no clue what to do.

_I love sitting here with Britt, but I can't help but know that no matter what she is going to get hurt. If I tell her what I saw, she will be hurt; I mean her boyfriend is cheating on her. But if I don't tell her and she finds out I knew she is going to be hurt by me. _Hearing her name Santana looks up to see her Father.

"Santana, here I got you a hot coca," George says handing her a very large cup. "And I brought a warmer coat for you." He hands over the red McKinley Varsity Jacket and smiles. "And last here is a credit card for you, please use it to buy the team pizza tonight on me, and have fun. I'll be sitting over here with the other football parents if you need anything." George starts to walk away but stops and turns back around, "Oh and Santana, you are not a mistake, not at all."

Santana is shocked, she doesn't know what to do or say. She puts the card into the jacket pocket and puts it and the coca down on the bench in front of her. She stands up and runs towards the locker rooms, not wanting her new team mates to see her cry.

Her father sees this and runs after her. He grabs her before she enters the girls' locker room. "Santana, please talk to me."

She falls into his arms and sobs. She wants nothing more than to hate him, but she sees he is trying. From what Puck has told her, he was a shit Dad to him too. Santana cries and cries in her father's arms. He rubs circles on her back, and just holds her not saying anything. After about ten minutes Santana stops crying and just stays in her Father's arms.

"Santana, honey are you okay?" He asks.

"Umm yeah, I just miss her so much. And what you did is something she used to do. Take care of me, that is. I don't want to hate you, but I do, so much." Santana says keeping her head on his chest.

"I know. I know this is going to take time. I was going to wait till Monday to tell you and your brother, but I took a step down at the hospital, you guys need me, and more than that I need you guys. So, I will only work during the days and have weekends off. I will have to go in early like 3am but I will be off by 3 in the afternoon. How does that sound?" George looks down at Santana who smiles up at him.

"That sounds great," she steps back out of his arms and smiles again. "We better get back. I hope my coca's not cold." _That whole in my heart doesn't hurt right now. Knowing my Dad cares and is going to be here for me. I might just make it, I might just find a way to be happy here._

They walk back together not saying anything, when they reach the stands Santana hugs her Father again and looks up at him, "Thank you George." George smiles at her and goes to cheer on his son with the other parents.

Santana puts on her new jacket, grabs her coca and sits back next to Britt, who smiles at her and wraps her arm back around her.

**Choir room after the game…**

Britt had gotten a text from Sam at half time to meet him in the choir room after the game. She walks down the hall and see a trail of cheerios on the floor, just like when he asked her out. She gets down on her hands and knees and she was about to start eating them when Santana words float through her head, _"She's not a dog and the only kind of doggy that should be in a relationship should be in the bedroom." _Instead of eating them she just picks them up.

She gets to the choir room and sees a heart made of Cheerios in the middle of the room. In the middle of the heart is Sam on one knee holding a ring box open.

"Baby, come here," Sam starts. Britt walks toward him, he takes her hand, "I love you Britt and I want to promise to always be with you and make you happy. This is a ring symbolizing the love I have for you, will you promise to always be mine?"

Britt looks at him, she looks deep into his eyes, but the only thing running through her mind is Santana. She can't do this, she can't hurt Sam, but she doesn't love him. Maybe she never did. Nothing has ever felt as important as Santana and love at first spike…

**A/N: Okay I know, I'm making Sam out to be a bad guy, #sorrynotsorry. What will Britt do? Will Santana tell Britt about what she saw? Oh and btw that was the hardest thing I have ever had to write. Don't worry lots of fluff in the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay I didn't want to leave you guys for the night with that last chapter, so lucky you guys get a 3****rd**** chapter today…**

**I do not own Glee…**

**Quinn's house latter that night…**

The whole team is gathered around Quinn's living room eating pizza and breadsticks that Santana ordered using her father's card. Santana is sitting next to Britt on the two-seater couch. Rachel is sitting in Quinn's lap in the armchair. Steph and Sugar are sitting very close on the larger couch also with Kitty and Marley who are practically in each other's laps. Tina, Mercedes, Lauren and Sunshine are all sitting on the floor.

Santana has noticed that Britt has been really quiet since her met up with Sam after the game. She said everything was fine, but Santana could just tell something happened. Britt feeling Santana's eyes on her looks over and smiles. Santana melts under her gaze.

"Okay guys, I say we start the night with some fun," Quinn says grabbing the bottle of Vodka she and Quinn hide before the rest of the team showed up.

The whole team agrees, and each gets their own shot glass and beer. Quinn walks around filling all the shot glasses. Then she starts to explain, knowing the freshman have never played, "Okay listen up, here is the deal. We go around the room and say something that we have never done before; for example, never have I ever had sex with a guy. If you have had sex with a guy you take a drink of your beer. We keep going until everyone has drunk all their beer and their shot which is the last thing you drink. When you get to the shot and drink it, you refill and have to keep taking shots."

Everyone looks around at each other and smile. "Okay, I'll start since I'm captain and we will go around in a circle, my baby going last. Okay, so we will go with my example, never have I ever had sex with a guy." Britt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Kitty and Sunshine all take a drink.

"Umm okay," Steph starts. Steph being a Freshman and new to the area like Santana has been very standoffish about getting to know her teammates. "Never have I ever driven a car." A few of the older girls glare at her, but Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Lauren all take a drink.

Sugar is next and is so excited she is bouncing up and down on the couch, keeping her hand on Steph's leg the whole time. No one in the room had noticed until then. Quinn shares a knowing look with Rachel. "Okay so, ummm never have I ever had to earn my own money, I know you all are going to have to drink because you're all like poor and stuff." She stops and looks around before saying, "Sorry I have self-diagnosed Asperger's which means I can say whatever I want, so yeah drink up." Everyone looks around at each other and shrug their shoulders and take a drink.

Tina who is up next looks around and decides it's time to heat things up, as the Freshman have been so lame. "Okay guys, never have I ever gone down on a girl before." They all go quiet and look around wondering what everyone will do. Quinn, Rachel, Britt and Santana all quickly take a drink. San and Britt look at each other and smiling. To everyone's surprise Mercedes takes a drink, as does Sugar and Kitty.

Britt leans into Santana and whisper in her ear, "I'm going to the bathroom, met me there in 5 minutes. We need to talk." Santana doesn't know what to do so she looks down. Britt then address the room, "Sorry guys I have to go call Sam, he texted me he needs to talk about something. I'll be back in a minute." Britt walks out of the room. Santana keeps her head down.

Mercedes seeing the look on Santana's face decides to mess with the freshman. "Never have I ever had a crush on Brittany S. Pierce. " Santana looks around and no one takes a drink. "Oh, come on guys, she is not even in the room." Sugar takes a drink, followed by Marley and Steph. Santana finally takes a drink, she looks up and sees Rachel smiling at her and mouthing, 'I knew it'.

Santana then stands up and says she needs to use the bathroom.

**Quinn's bathroom…**

Santana walks down the hall and see the door to the bathroom cracked open, she peaks her head in and sees Britt sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Hey, get in here and close and lock the door," Britt says in a low voice. Her eyes have turned a deeper blue, full of lust. Santana does as Britt says, when she turns back around Britt puts a hand on either side of Santana's head. She leans in and is about to kiss the shorter girl, but Santana moves her head away.

"We can't. You have a boyfriend," Santana explains. "And umm, you mean too much to me, to be a one night stand, or rebound, or anything other than your forever. I'm sorry but when your mine, I will make you feel so special, so loved, so smart and beautiful you will never be unhappy and think about kissing anyone else." Santana stands on her tip toes and kisses Britts cheek and then walks out of the door.

**Puckerman house…**

After the big win at the football game the boys all came back to the Puckerman house, TVs, X-boxes and Call of duty in hand. All the New Directions boys are on the team and Dave came as well. When he was dating Sam he got close with all the guys. None of them knew that Dave and Sam had never broken up. That the break-up was a sham as is Sam dating Britt.

After the first round was over, Dave stands and announces he is going out back to smoke. A few minutes later Sam gets up to use the bathroom. Puck notices but doesn't say anything.

Sam opens the back door and walks over to Dave. "Hey sexy," Sam says wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. Dave picks him up and carries him to the side of the house where no one can see them.

**Quinn's house…**

The girls are all back in their spots. Britt and Santana are now sitting further away from each other but they keep taking sideways glances at each other. They are watching _A league of their Own_ and laughing at random things.

Steph and Sugar seem to be getting alone great, as Sugar still has her hand on Steph's knee and Steph has her arm around Sugar holding her close to her side. Kitty is sitting in Marley's lap. Both the "new" couples have been kissing throughout the night, they may in the morning say it was the alcohol. Rachel and Quinn of course have been majorly making out the whole night, but everyone is used to it.

Rachel stops kissing Quinn and looks over at her usually bubbly sister and notices how unlike herself, she is being. Rachel tells Quinn she'll be back soon. She walks over to Britt and whispers in her ear, "Come on, we need to talk." Britt nods and follows her sister up to Quinn's room.

**Puckerman house…**

Sam and Dave went out back 30 minutes ago. Puck gets up and walks to the back door. He opens it and hopes what he thinks is going on isn't. He looks around but doesn't see either of the boys, but he hears Sam, around the side of the house.

He rounds the corner and sees Sam and Dave arms around each other, kissing and laughing. "What the hell dude," Puck yells. "You have a girlfriend and his piece of shit cheated on you." Puck grabs Dave by the back of his shirt and when Dave turns to face him, Puck punches him in the face.

"Puck, stop it's not what it looks like, let me explain please," Sam begs stepping in between his boyfriend and best friend.

Puck lets Dave go and takes a step back. "I'll give you two minutes."

Sam looks down and then grabs onto Dave's hand and intertwines their hands. "You know my parents were not happy when I told them I was dating Dave. They told…they told me if I didn't break up with him, and find a girlfriend they would kick me out, and then not pay for college. So, umm…" Sam takes a deep breath, "We made up the story about us breaking up and Britt is just my beard I guess, just so that my parents…" Sam's words are cut off when Puck punches him in the face.

"Both of you get the fuck out of here. I don't ever want to see you again. How could you do that to Brittany? I hope to god, she turned down your promise ring. I can't believe I helped you with that. Dude, for real. Get the hell out of here, and I'll give you the weekend to break up with her and do the manly thing, or I will tell her on Monday. Now fuck off." Puck turns and walks back into the house, locking the back door. He grabs Sam and Dave's stuff and sets it on the front porch. No one says anything, as Puck is not someone to cross when he is upset.

**Quinn's house….**

Rachel and Britt are upstairs in Quinn's room talking. Britt told her sister about the Cheerio line and the heart and the ring.

"Oh my God, first off please tell me you didn't eat them this time, because that's so gross," Rachel says holding her sisters hands in her own.

"No, I didn't eat them," Britt smiles remembering why. "When he asked me I looked into his eyes and it was like something was missing. Then all I could see was…." Britt trails off and looks down.

"Santana?" Rachel asks. Britt nods.

"Yeah, Rachel I think I'm falling in love with her. No I know I am. I don't know what to do, what to say. I tried to kiss her tonight, but she pulled away and said no because I have a boyfriend and she doesn't want to be a one night stand, or a rebound, she wants to be my forever." Britt locks eyes with her sister who is smiling.

"Sis, you are so in love with her. First you need to break up with Sam and then baby sis you have to fight for her, win her heart, show her that you will never hurt her," Rachel says to her and then asks the question she has been trying to get at, "Was it love at first sight?"

"No Rach, it was love at first spike…."

**A/N: You lucky readers you. 3 updates in one day **** I hope this one made up for the Dave/Sam scene in the last chapter. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Okay guys I know tons of people are reading which is like epic in my book. Like I think I suck at writing and am dyslexic so for people to read my story and like it, is well I can't even explain.**

**I Do Not Own Glee, yeah I know I wish **

**Quinn's house still Friday night…**

The girls are now watching scary movies. Quinn got smart and took away all the alcohol as several girls had become ill. They have practice tomorrow at 1pm and goes till 5pm. They then have an hour to go home and change and then get back to the gym for the annual family dinner. That is when Coach Holy introduces herself to all the parents and goes over team rules and stuff.

Britt and Rach have come back from talking. Britt's phone keeps going off with text messages from Sam. Britt has ignored them all. She knows she needs to break up with him, but wants to do it in person, which means it will have to wait until Sunday.

Britt looks over to San who is hugging her pillow, sitting with her feet up on the couch curled next to her. Britt moves closer to her and wraps an arm around her. Santana looks at her and is about to move away when Britt whispers in her ear, "Please let me protect you. Let me show you I want to be your forever. Please."

Santana turns and locks eyes with her, smiles and sinks into Britt further.

The rest of the night passes the same, laughing at each other for be afraid. Faberry, or Quinn and Rachel, making out most of the night; Karley, or Kitty and Marley, sneaking glaces, touches and kisses; Tomotta, or Steph Torney and Sugar Motta doing the same. Britt looked around the room at one point and the three couples were all kissing. _I want to kiss Santana so bad. I need to end things with Sam and then figure out how to win her heart._

All the girls fall asleep watching movie at around 3am. At 11:30am Judy Fabray and Hirram Berry start banging pots the pans with spoons to wake the team up, but not before taking pictures of them. The parents will not tell the girls, but make sure the pictures make it into the end of the season slide show.

"Oh hellz to the naw," Mercedes says sitting up from her place on the floor. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:30. Now get up there are 4th bathrooms here so 4 of you need to get the in the shower now. The others can start eating. Come on, we have Tylenol, coffee and water out for all of you. Let's go!" Judy says to the girls.

An hour latter all the girls, have eaten, most of their hang overs gone and are on the way to practice.

**McKinley gym 3pm….**

_Dang this lady is crazy. 3 hours in and all we have done is work out. We have yet to touch a volleyball, plus I'm so hung over. My head is killing me._ Santana thinks as she bends at the waist trying to catch her breath before stepping into the rope ladder again to do high knees, followed by jumping on to the boxes, the first one 24inches high then 26inches and finally the 28inch momma. _I can't believe Lauren and Mercedes can do this, I mean these fuckers are high._

Coach Holy blows the whistle twice and yells at for them to take a five minute water break. She also tells them they better stretch during the break as well. Santana runs over to her bag and grabs her water and chugs half of it before bring it away from her lips.

"Slow down, San or you are going to cramp," Britt says walking over. Santana smiles at her, but takes another long drink. Britt reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. She hasn't checked it since putting it on silent last night. 28 text messages and 10 missed calls, all from Sam. She decides she better at least send him a text that they can met in the morning.

**An hour latter…**

For the last hour the team has been running non-stop drills. _I thought my coach in LA was hard, but Holy is something else, but she is also so funny. I love this team so much, we really are like a family._

"Okay, ladies. Pretzel up, share your sweat with your teammates. Show them how hard you were working today," Coach Holy says as the girls come to the middle of the gym. They all start lying down, all connected, heads on tummies. Once everyone has a pillow coach starts to talk. "Okay ladies, it has been a great day, we have had a great pre-season, but the real stuff starts on Tuesday. Our first game and it's here in our house. Now you know my concept. Each of you is like a firefly. You are able to shine, on your own, but when you all come together you all set the world on fire. Now, I want you to close your eyes." She pauses and walks around the group seeing them all have their eyes closed. "Good, now what we are going to do next is about trust. Volleyball is all about trust. You have to trust that your team mates will perform their best that they will work as hard if not harder than you. I want you all to try and relax. Now I have caught wind that the number of lesbian or bi-sexual players on this team has gone up. Now I want you to stay were you are but listen. It doesn't matter what you label yourself, it's not even about who you are attracted to, it's about who you fall in love with. Now, I would like you all to sit up and sit in a circle."

Holy waits as all the girls move to new spots sitting in a circle. "This is our sexy sharing circle. We will do this at the end of every Saturday practice. I want you girls to have a place, where you can talk about our sexuality and not feel like you are being judged. You can also talk about your relationships, or anything else that is bothering you. I want to ask Quinn to share with you all first. Q?"

"Okay, well like coach said this is a hard thing to figure out. I knew at a young age that I liked girls, not boys. I was afraid my parents were very religious. One day in middle school my Mom saw me look at Rachel the way I should have been looking at boys. I never talked about boys or really girls, just Rach. I had never told Rach, but I wanted to. There was a dance coming up, and my Mom took me to buy a new dress. She asked me if a boy had asked me, I told her no. I asked her if it was okay for a girl to ask someone. She said yes, and then she looked into my eyes and said…umm Quinn you want to ask Rachel, right?" Rachel reached over and took Quinn's hand. "I nodded. She told me to ask her and I did we have been together ever since. My Dad was not happy and ended up leaving my Mom because of it all. My Mom says it wasn't my fault because their marriage had been over for a long time. So anyways, that's my story. If any of you want to talk one on one, please come talk to me." Quinn smiles at the group.

"Thanks Q. Okay so, does anyone else want to share anything?" Holy asks.

"Yeah, ummm I have a question for Sugar?" Steph says looking at the girl next to her. Sugar nods at her and takes her hands. "Ummm Sug I love being around you and ummm I was hoping that I, I ummm, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" Sugar screams and wraps her arms around her new girlfriend and kisses her.

"Okay. Congrats you two. Anyone else?" Coach asks.

Kitty raises her hand and looks over at Marley. "I just want to announce that Marley and I are dating, we have been for two weeks, but didn't know how to tell you guys."

"Congrats to you two as well, now ladies it's time to go. Be back by 6pm with your families." Coach lets them go.

Everyone hugs the two new couples before walking over and grabbing their bags.

Santana turns to Britt, "Hey I need to pee, want to come with me." Britt nods and links pinkies with her.

They open the gym door and are walking down the hallway to the locker room. They both stop dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them is Sam and Dave. Sam has Dave push up against the locker and is kissing him.

Santana looks over at Britt who looks as pale as a sheet. Sam sensing someone watching them turns his head, "Crap. Britt, baby it's not what it looks like. Dave was chocking and I had to give….had to give him CPR." Sam who has now come to stand in front of Britt takes her hands. "Believe me, I only want you. I have been calling and texting you, because I love you and I could not go another day without you."

Santana narrows her eyes at Sam. She then looks at Britt who is just shaking her head no.

"No Sam. No," Britt yells out, dropping her hands from him. "I'm not some dumb blonde. I have feelings and I fucking matter. You two never broke up did you?" Britt yells her face turning red.

"Umm…" Sam starts but stops when he feels Dave move next to him.

"Listen Britt…" Dave starts but is cut off by Brittany.

"No, you don't get to call me that. You don't get to talk to me," Britt takes a step closer to the two boys. "Neither one of you gets to say anything; Sam how could you? How could you? It's over!" Britt turns on her heal and starts to walk away. Sam reaches out and grabs her by the arm, he spins her towards him and forces his lips on hers.

Santana pushes him away, and is soon tackled to the ground by Dave. Dave holds Santana down, so that Sam can talk to Britt. Sam pushes Britt into the lockers and holds her hands over her head.

"Listen to me. If I don't keep dating you, my parents will throw me out. Do you want that? Do you want to be the reason I lose everything? Come on Britt, I know you. I know you wouldn't want that." Sam says pushing his body flush with hers.

Britt turns her head and sees Santana struggling to get away from Dave. "Let her go!" Britt yells out.

"No, his not going to, and you, you dumb blond slut are going to keep dating me," Sam yells at her. Britt struggles to get away, to get to Santana. Sam moves both of her hands into one of his and uses his now free hand to slap Britt across the face. "Listen to me, you forget her, you are mine."

Britt stops trying to get away for a moment and looks into his eyes, all she sees is hate. He hates her, hates being with her, hates that his parents are choosing this for her. "Sam please, let go of me, and let make your boyfriend let go of Santana. It's over. I don't care if your parents kick you out, I stopped caring when you started to use me…" Britt is cut off when Sam slaps her again, then he closes his fist and starts to punch her in the stomach.

Santana yells out, "BRITT! NO SAM STOP, HELP SOMEONE HELP" She stops yelling when Dave starts punching her as well. Santana and Britt lock eyes, both still trying to get away, they share a message through their eyes, _I loved you at first spike…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: So I'm freaking out about my trip. Can't fit 20 days' worth of clothes in my suitcase, so I have to go buy another one, which hello stress. On top of that, I'm so excited I can hardly contain it. Okay, well enough of my rambling, if you want more of my rambling, find me on Twitter where at least it has to be in 140, lol. Anyways I'm StephErin1 so look me out, and please say hello! Okay on with the story!**

**I do not own Glee**

**Lima police station…**

George Puckerman comes storming into the station, followed closely but Hiram and LeRoy Berry. "Our daughters called us and said they were arrested!" George yells at the young female officer behind the glass window.

"And their names?" The officer replies never looking up at the three men.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." Leroy replies, pulling George back.

"Aww yes, Santana Lopez, who pulled razor blades out of her hair and 'cut a bitch', which sir were your daughters words not mine," the officer says finally looking up. "Officers Brown and Smith will be out for you soon. Please have a seat."

The three men walk over and sit down. They say for about five minutes, none of them saying anything when two tall officers walk in, "Mr. Lopez, Mr. and Mr. Berry. I'm Officer Smith and this is Officer Brown," the officer with brown hair and brown eyes, say pointing to the officer with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Please come with us." The officers lead the three men to the back and into an interrogation room, where Santana and Brittany are sitting, both holding ice to their faces.

"My God, Britty what happened?" Leroy says bending down and wrapping his arms around his baby girl.

"Sir can we please just get started, that way you can get the girls home," Officer Brown says.

George sits next to Santana and smiles at her; he leans over and whisper to her, "Don't say anything." Santana nods. _No shit Sherlock. _ She thinks.

The Berry's sit as well, with Hiram closer to Britt.

"Okay well, we were lucky enough that the security camera were on and caught everything that happened. The two boys involved confessed that they started the fight. Mr. Lopez we are going to let Santana off with a warning, as she was just defending herself and her friend, but sir you need to make sure she no longer carries razor blades in her hair or anywhere else on her body. The two boys have been charged with assault and are on house arrest until their court dates. Unless you have any questions for us, you are free to go." Office Brown rambles out looking at the 3 men in the room as the two girls, just look at each other.

"Thank you," George stands and shakes both the officers' hands; the Berry's do the same.

They all walk out, once outside LeRoy is the first to speak, "George, how about you and Santana come over so that we can get the story. "

**McKinley Gym…**

The family dinner has just started, Rachel walks over to coach Holy, "Coach, can we talk for a minute?"

Holy nods at the girl, and takes her to her office. "What's up hot cheeks? This about your sister?"

"Yeah, I mean, you found them right?" Rachel asks and Holy nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I think you should talk to Britt, but I know when I walked out Dave was bleeding from his arm, and was knocked out and Santana was running after Sam. Britt was lying on the floor clutching at her stomach. By the time the police took them, she was okay. Don't worry Rach, your Dad Hiram called me and said they would not be joining us, and for you to go to Quinn's tonight. It seems your sister and Santana need to tell them what happened, as the police didn't tell them much. He also said for you to call them, when you get to Quinn's. You okay Rachel?" Holy asks, smiling slightly at the girl. Rachel nods.

**Berry household…**

Santana and Britt are sitting next to each other on the two-seater couch. They have not been able to say a word to each other since the hallway. The Berry's are sitting on the larger couch and Mr. Lopez is sitting in the arm chair.

George begins, "Okay girls, start from the top. What happened?" He looks at both girls.

Brittany looks over at Santana and speaks first, "Umm, look can Santana and I talk alone for a few minutes first. Please…" Britt trails off as Santana stands up and starts pacing the room.

Santana spins and looks right at her Father, "Look, Britt's I guess now ex-boyrfirend was kissing his ex or whatever. We saw them. Sam started yelling and grabbed a hold of Britt. I-I-I tried to fight him off, but Dave threw me down. I don't remember much after that except the look in Britt's eyes. I knew Dave was hurting me, but I didn't care about that, I just had to get to her. Then that jerk started doing things to Britt and she was just standing there letting him, but was looking at me for help. I fought more and one of the razor blades from my hair feel out and a grabbed it had was able to cut Dave and chase after Sam, then before I knew it the cops where there and well you know the rest. San turned and looked at Britt and went back and sat next to her taking her hands.

George looks at the two girls and then at the Berry's before addressing his daughter, "Santana why did you have razor blades in your hair?"

Santana looks down and starts to cry. Britt pulls her into a hug. "Shhhh it's okay Sanny. It's okay. I'll protect you, I'll protect you forever."

Santana looks over to her Dad, "I can't talk about it here. Can we go home?"

George nods at her and stands up and takes his daughter who falls into his chest crying.

**Puckerman household…**

George and Santana walk in the front door and see Puck pacing back and forth. "Santana I heard what happened. That jack ass had the balls to call me and call you," Puck takes a breath, "well it doesn't matter what he said, are you okay?"

"Calm down Bro. I took care of him and his massive boyfriend." Santana says smirking at him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now that I have you in my life, I don't think I could live without you." Puck pulls her into a hug, he notices Santana flinch. "Did that fucktard hurt you? I swear I'm gonna kill both of them. Who is the hell puts their hands on girls, on my sister, on her girlfriend."

"Puck, chill. First, I'll be okay in a couple days, second I love you too and third Britt is not my girlfriend, at least not yet." Santana starts moving towards the stairs. She stops and turns to look at her family, "There is something I want to talk to both of you about, but my side is killing me and I really just want to soak in the tub and go to bed. Can we all talk tomorrow?"

George walks over to her and wraps one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees picking her up. "Yeah that sounds good. Now let me carry my daughter upstairs and as a doctor I think I should check to make sure nothing is too bad." Santana nods and barriers her face into his chest. He kisses her on the forehead.

**Berry house 10pm…**

Brittany is lying on her bed, sipping hot cocoa and watching _Finding Nemo._ After George and Santana left she told her Dad's everything that has been happening. How Sam was starting to touch her sexually in the hallway and that's when Santana started fighting more and cut Dave. She told her Dad's it felt like everything is a dream.

Her Dad's called George and asked if he could come over and check Brittany's side where Sam had punch her several times. He agreed and said that he did the same to Santana. Luckily neither girl was hurt badly; they had bruises and would be sore for a few days. Both girls should be okay to play on Tuesday.

After George left, her Dad's sent her to bed. She had texted Santana 30 minutes ago but has not heard from the girl. George had said that she was taking a bath and then was going to bed, so he didn't know if she would pick up or not.

Britt was about to fall asleep when her phone went off:

From Sanny:

Hey Britts yeah I'm okay, sore. Hbu?

Britt smiled feeling better that Santana her savior is okay. She doesn't want to think about what would happen had Santana not got away from Dave. She looks down to her phone and replies:

To Sanny:

I'm okay, sore and a little scared still. Thank you btw

In a less than a minute she has a reply:

From Sanny:

It'll be okay. They are locked in their house. Can I come over tomorrow? I want to talk to my Dad and bro in the morning, but can I come over after?

Britt doesn't even need to think about it:

To Sanny:

I would love for you to come over. We should both get some rest. I love you Sanny.

This time it takes a little longer for a reply and Britt almost puts her phone on her bedside table when her phone beeps with a new text:

From Sanny:

I love you too. Sleep tight my Britt-Britt 3

Britt, smiles and clutches her phone to her chest. _Yup this is love at first spike…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Okay you guys so you should get another 3 maybe ever 4 chapters today, tomorrow and Thursday I will wrap the story up. Looking at around 17 chapters total. If there is anything you want to see happen, please let me know. I love to work people's ideas in. Again, I will be doing a sequel, but that will not be written as fast as this one #sorrynotsorry. Okay, on with the story!**

**I do not own glee**

**Puckerman household Sunday morning…**

Santana rolls over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. _What in the world is going on with me? _Santana thinks. _I hated it here and then Britt comes out of nowhere and now she is all I can think about. Before I came here, I hated everything, but Britt, I don't even know. And the worst thing is I don't know much about her. That needs to change because I want to spend forever with her._

Santana's phone telling her she has a new text brings her out of her thoughts, she grabs her phone off her bedside table and the biggest smiles crosses her face when she sees it's from Britt:

From: Britt

You're still coming over right?

She is about to reply when there is a knock at the door, "Come in," she yells.

Puck slowly opens the door, "Hey, Dad made breakfast. And I mean breakfast, the man cooked more food than I think an army can eat". Santana smiles at him and he smiles back, "so what has you so smiley this morning?"

Santana blushes under her brother's stare, "I'm going over to Britt's today." She says blushing even more. She looks up at him and sees he is about to say something so she cuts him off, "Come on bro lets go eat." She wraps her arms around his neck, "Carry me." Puck stands and Santana wraps her legs around her brother. He runs out of them room both laughing.

**Berry household…**

Britt is lying in bed eating her pancakes that her Dad's brought her, telling her she is staying in bed all day. She told them Santana is coming over latter and they said that was fine but she is still staying in bed.

There is a knock on her bedroom door, she looks up to see Sugar, "Hey Britts. Dad's let me in and gave me a plate of pancakes," Sugar says with a huge smile. She walks over and sits at the end of the bed, looking at her best friend, "Are you okay?"

Britt smiles at her, "Yeah I'm okay I guess. I was going to break up with him so…" Britt looks down; tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I'm gonna have my Dad have him killed, no one treats my best friend like that."

"No Sugar. I mean I hate him, and what he did, but no." Britt smiles at Sugar. "So Sug, you seam different. You have been here for ten minutes and still have not claimed to have Asperger's."

Sugar looks down almost embarrassed, "Yeah, well umm, Steph she like I don't know, being with her I don't have to hide behind that. That's not who I am. I guess I just did that so people will like me, but umm she likes me for who I really am." Sugar meets eyes with Britt and smiles.

"Awww my little Sug is in love," Britt smiles at her, "being in love is the best, right?" They both share a smile.

"So, Britts tell me about Santana, what's going on with that?" Sugar asks smiling.

**Puckerman house…**

Santana, Puck and George are just finishing their breakfast. Santana look across at Puck and then to her Dad, she smiles at both and they smile back. _Wow, when my Mom died I never thought I would ever be happy again, never thought I would feel a part of a family again. But I do so much so. _ "Can, we umm talk now." Santana asks, she waits until both Puck and her Dad nod at her.

She takes a deep breath, knowing what she is going to say is going to be so hard, but knows that she needs to open up to both of them. "So umm, Dad you asked about why I had those razor blades in my hair…" she trails off looking down out of embarrassment.

"Santana," George starts, "No matter what, neither Noah nor I will judge you, or think of you any differently." He reaches over and takes Santana hand, "You can tell us anything, okay?"

"Yeah, sis, I love you and always will," Puck adds.

Santana smiles at them both and squeezes her Dad's hand. "So ummm, when my Mom got sick, things got re-really h-hard." George squeezes her hand, "ummm I had to start doing everything around the house, and ummm I fell behind on some stuff. I started having to wear older clothes, and ummm sometimes I was so busy I forgot to shower and yeah." She looks down emotion over taking her. Tears come streaming down her face.

George moves his chair to sit right next to his daughter and puts his arm around her shoulders, Santana falls into her Dad's chest. She cries for a few minutes. George locks eyes with Puck who is gripping his fork so tight in his hand, his knuckles have turned white. They have a silent conversation that no matter what they will protect her forever.

Santana sits up and continues, "ummm the other kids started to bully me. I got in a few fights and got beat up pretty bad, so I started hiding them in my hair. All I-I-I, all I did is pull one out once and t-t-they left me alone. I-I-I kept t-them in there because I-I-I w-wanted to die. When she left, that's that's the only way I thought I-I would be h-happy. Ummm Sh-Shay my b-best friend found me a-about to c-cut myself the d-day before I moved here." Santana finally looks up at her new family and see tears streaming down both their faces.

Puck stands and walks over pulling his sister into his arms, "Don't you ever, ever, ever think about doing that again. And if you, you come find me," he pulls her out of the hug, holding her by her shoulders, his face the most serious Santana has ever seen it tears still falling from his eyes, "Do you hear me?" Santana nods and falls into his arms again. George stands and pulls them both into his arms. _I'm home. Mom I'm home. You can stop worrying about me; I found love in so many places here. I still miss you, but I know you want me to be happy._

**Berry house…**

Britt told Sugar all about what has been happening with Santana, including the fight the day before with Sam and Dave. "Sugar, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I don't even know that much about her but I can't stop thinking about her. All she has to do is look at me, and all I want to do is smile and kiss her. Sugar what do I do?"

Sugar smiles at her, "Britty you get to know her. Take it slow, date her and then when the time is right, ask her to be your forever. It seems like taking it slow for you guys mean you will be dating by the end of the week, and married by the end of the year, having a baby before high school is over. But whatever, as long as you are happy Britts, I don't care." Britt leans over and hugs Sugar.

Britt's phone goes off and Britt quickly grabs it her face lighting up when she sees it's from Santana.

From: Sanny

I'll be over in like an hour, is that okay?

Britt smiles as she types

To: Sanny

I can't wait.

"Let me guess, it was your girl," Sugar says smiling at her.

"Umm yea, she'll be here in an hour. Okay I got to get ready. What do I wear? What should we do? Should I make food? Oh my God, sugar why are you just sitting there. Get up and help me. My room is a mess." Britt stops looking at her best friend who is laughing so hard tears are running down her face. Britt picks up a pillow and hits her with it.

"Sorry, but you are flipping out. Go get in the shower and I'll clean your room," Sugar smiles at Britt who is now throwing clothes out of her closet looking for the perfect outfit. "Britt, here were this." Sugar says handing her red cheer shorts and a black tank top. "You are hanging out with a friend, that's it. Now go, your love will be here soon."

Britt takes the clothes and turns and looks at Sugar, "Yea my love. Sugar can I tell you a secret." Sugar nods, "It was love at first spike…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Just a random comment about what I think about Bram on the show. I don't like it; I hate it; however I understand why it's happening, I just think it has not been written all that well and is making Britt look bad. I think the comment to fans was uncalled for, but I hate even more that several shippers are falling into the "angry" stereotype. It's fine to voice your thoughts but do it in a respectful way. Instead of sitting around complaining about Bram, I decided to use that hate I have and write my own story. Just remember that words are powerful and once they are spoken/typed/read you can't call them back. So before you send hateful tweets/e-mails/letters to anyone take a moment, an hour, or a day and think it over. Let the story unfold. Think about fanfiction stories as well, sometimes things happen and you pause and think I would not have done that, but wait and see what happens. Brittana is endgame, in the show, in our heads and in fanfiction. If you're mad, that's okay so am I. But rather than be "angry" rise above and be the better people, I know you all are. And btw I'm not saying I haven't sent angry tweets at times to cast and mostly Ryan, I have, but it just made me feel a little better and only for a few minutes. Then I felt bad, bad that I went to that level. Okay, done with my little speech, take it as you will, but now you all know, on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

**Berry household Sunday noon…**

Puck just dropped Santana off at the Berry's house. Now she is standing on the front porch trying to talk herself into ringing the doorbell. _Come on you're a Lopez, you can do this, just reach your hand out and ring the bell._

What Santana didn't know was that Quinn and Rachel were standing on the other side of the door laughing at her.

"Rach, stop laughing baby, I feel bad for her," Quinn says before opening the door. "Oh hey Santana, are you here to see Britt?"

"Umm yeah," Santana says not knowing what to say or do.

Quinn opened the door further, Santana stepped in. "Thanks," Santana smiled at them.

"Come on, I'll show you up to her room, and Santana thank you for you know, saving her," Rachel said before pulling her into a hug. Santana hears Rachel sniffle so she holds her tighter. "I just I love Britt so much, I always knew Sam was using her. So," Rachel steps away from Santana, "Thank you."

"Okay Rach, enough with all the tears and crap. Take San up to Britt and then we got to go get some snacks for movie day." Quinn says smiling.

Santana follows Rachel up the stairs. Santana sees the open door and Rachel walks into it, Santana follows. The room is painted sky blue, on one wall there is a sun and a rainbow. _This is so Britt._ Then she sees Britt sitting on the double bed, she is dressed in cheer shorts and a tank top and now Santana feels overdressed. Santana is wearing skinny jeans, a red tank top and chucks. _I should have just stayed in my PJ's._

"Sanny, you look..." Britt trails off as she scans Santana's body. "g-great. Ummm, thanks for walking her up Rach." Britt looks at Rachel as if asking her to please get the fuck out.

"Yeah sure Britt, umm me and Q are going to get snacks and then we are going to watch some movies downstairs, you two are welcome to join us." Rachel says smiling at them both and then walking out and closing the door.

"So umm can we talk," Santana asks.

"Yeah, here come sit, if my Dads see either of us out of bed they are going to get mad," Britt says lying back on her bed. Santana lays down next to her and turns on her side facing Britt, Britt does the same facing Santana. "So, are you okay? Are you sore today?"

"No, I feel fine today, how about you?" Santana smiles a little at Britt who rolls her eyes at her.

"Don't lie to me. Dave is huge compared to Sam and I'm sore, so I know you have to be as well," Britt replies reaching up and moving a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Okay, well I was sore but seeing you I feel better," both girls smile shyly at each other. Both of them leaning forward closer to the other, they jump apart when there is a knock at the door.

"Girls, I brought you guys some drinks and snacks," LeRoy Berry says carrying in a tray of food and drinks.

He sets it on the bedside table next to Britt; he leans down and kisses his daughter on forehead. He turns and was about to walk out when Santana calls out to him, "Mr. Berry, umm I know Britt and I need to rest and all, but I hoping to take her out to dinner tonight, if umm she wants to and it's okay with you. I know it's a Sunday but I promise we will not be out long."

Britt smiles brightly at Santana and then gives her Dad the best puppy dog face she can "please Daddy."

"Yeah, that will be fine," he smiles at them, "but you both have to rest all day, okay?" They both nod and he walks out.

"So, umm Britt will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Santana asks shyly.

"Yes, proudly so," Britt leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

They just lay there and look into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Every once in a while one of them will move hair behind the others ear or cup the others cheek. Finally Santana breaks the silence.

"So, umm Britt-Britt, we should talk," she tries to keep her emotions in check. "There are something's about me you need to know before we go out. I like you so much; I want this, us, to be the last relationship I will ever be in." Britt nods at her and takes her hand into her own. Santana goes on to tell Britt everything she told her Dad and her brother. Britt holds her hand the whole time, tears stream down both of their faces.

"Sanny, please never hurt yourself," Britt croaks out to her. "I don't think I would ever be able to get over losing you, so promise me you will never do it?"

"I promise I will never even think about doing that again. And honestly now that I know you, I could never live without you," Santana says which makes Britt blush.

Britt leans in their lips about to touch, but Santana pulls back. "Sorry, it's just that I want our first kiss to be after our first date. Can you wait till tonight?" Santana asks.

Britt smiles the biggest Santana has ever seen any person smile, "You are just perfect aren't you. Wait is this a dream?"

Santana laughs, "No Britt its real life, but it does feel too good to be true."

They lay looking at each other for a few minutes; Santana furrows her brow when Britt's face turns sad. "Britt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just you told me something really serious and now I want to tell you about how I got adopted. Not many people know, but umm I want you to know." Santana smiles at her and rubs her thumb over Britt's hand. "Umm my parents were friends with my Dads. And umm, my Mom Phoebe got pregnant and her and my Dad Joey, were so happy. They had me, and umm my Dads now were my god parents. When I was three months, they umm finally got my parents to leave me with them and go out to dinner." Britt looks down tears running down her face, Santana wipes them away but more just replace them. "They never made it back; a drunk driver hit their car. My Dads as my godparents adopted me the next year."

Santana pulls Britt into her chest and just holds her. Britt cries and cries. Britt pulls out and looks at Santana, "I feel like I shouldn't miss them, but I do so much. My Dads tell me about them all the time. It's not that I don't love my family, but I always wondered what my life would be like if they were still here. I know its stupid…"

"No it's not. And I'm sure they are watching over you, I bet they are with my Mom, laughing about how fast we are moving." Santana laughs a little and so does Britt.

"Oh, sorry I knocked," Rachel says opening the door slowly. "Q and I are about to start _Finding Nemo_ if you want to come watch."

Britt looks at San with a huge smile. Santana nods at her and they both stand and follow Rachel out.

**An hour later in the Berry basement**

Rachel has her head in Quinn's lap on one couch, her sister doing the same on the other couch with Santana. Quinn and Santana look over at each other and smile, having a silent conversation about how cute the sisters are.

They keep watching the movie; Britt falls asleep on Santana's lap. The move ends and Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom. Quinn comes and sits on the arm of the couch next to Santana. "So, I heard you two are going on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, that reminds me, I need to call Puck and see if he can drive us," Santana says looking down at the sleeping beauty in her lap.

"Rach and I will drive you. What do you have planned?" Quinn asks, looking at her like a big sister.

"Well, I wanted to go to Breadstixs and then to the park across the street to eat dessert and feed the ducks. Like we need to get to know each other you know. I think this will give us time to talk." Santana furrows her brows as Quinn breaks into a huge smile.

"Okay, well here's the plan. Rach will drop you both at Breadsticks, and then she will come back and help me set up the park for you. We will call Puck to pick you guys up. Don't worry about anything; we will make sure the park is perfect for both of you." Quinn looks up and sees Rachel walk in. "Baby we need to go talk about this. You two be ready by 6 okay?" Santana nods and smiles at both of them as they walk out of the room.

Santana looks down at Britt who is still sound asleep. She picks up her phone which was sitting on the couch next to her and sends a quick text to Shay:

To: Shay

Shay-Shay I'm sry it was been so long but I met some1 and its love at first spike…

**A/N: Sorry this took a lot longer than I planned lol. I was rocking out to John Locks, Snixxxmas mix. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I know I said 17 but I have run out of time... Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I'll be starting a sequel in Jan or Feb, so keep an eyes out.**

**I do Not Own Glee! Sorry I know it would be awesome**

**Berry's household 5:30pm…**

Quinn is in Rachel's bathroom helping Santana do her hair. She borrowed some black pumps from Rachel to go with the skinny jeans she already had on and also a skin tight red low cut tank top with sequence on it. Quinn had bought the tank top for Rachel, but she has never worn it. Quinn is straightening her hair but then is going to add soft curls at the ends.

"So, Britt was excited when you guys came up here to get ready," Quinn starts, "she really likes you, but know if you ever hurt her I will kill you."

Santana looks at Quinn in the mirror and see the sick little smirk on her face. Santana smirks right back, "Don't worry Q, I could never hurt her."

Q looks down at her and smiles, "yeah I know. I just want you to know that she is my sister too, and I know Rachel can't hurt a fly, so yeah." She pauses and looks in the mirror and smiles at San, "it seems we are a lot alike."

**Britt's room**

Rachel is helping Britt get ready with their Dads in tow. Rachel knowing that Britt and San will end up at the park convenes her sister to wear skinny jeans. Hiram suggests flats, since she is already taller than Santana and Leroy picks out a grey shirt that hangs off one shoulder and has a red sequence heart in the middle.

LeRoy walks behind his husband and places a hand on his shoulder, "Hiram, look at our little Britty. Look how happy she is."

Hiram turns around in his arms, "I know." He leans in and whispers in his ear, "Santana is so much better than that jerk Sam."

**30 Minutes later downstairs**

Santana is waiting downstairs for Britt to come down. Hiram, LeRoy and Rachel had already come down. Brittany said she needed a minute to calm her nerves.

Santana is wringing her fingers and is pacing back and forth. Then she hears footsteps on the stairs, she looks up and what she sees takes her breath away. _Holy mother fucking God, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life. She is glowing._ "Hi," Santana croaks out as she steps forward to Britt who is now at the bottom of the stairs, "You look stunning, I mean that's not even the right word, I don't think there are any words to explain how beautiful you look."

Britt blushes and pulls Santana into a tight hug, "Sanny you are unreal. I'm too lucky and baby you are like a million beautiful rainbows all rolled into one."

"Okay, lovebirds your chariot awaits," Rachel says dangling her keys from her fingers.

The 'lovebirds' start to follow Rachel, but are stopped by LeRoy who insists on taking a picture of the two. Santana wraps her arms around Britt's neck, and Britt puts her arms around San's waist. They bring their cheeks together facing the camera. LeRoy snaps the picture, they both pull away and take shy glances at each other and Leroy snaps another. They smile at each other and walk to the car.

**Breadstix's**

"Hahaha, Britt stop. Really, oh my god I'm gonna die of laughter over here," Santana gets out between her non-stop laughter. Britt has two breadsticks in her mouth making her look like a walrus.

Britt takes them out of her mouth and smiles at her date. "So Sanny, I say we play a game. I ask a question and you answer it and then you ask a question but like you have to say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Yeah okay, it should give us some time to get to know each other better," Santana replies smiling shyly.

"Okay cool, so favorite color?"

"Red, for sure red," Santana smiles, "can I guess yours?"

"Is that your question?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow at her. San nods her head smiling, "Okay then go ahead and guess."

"Okay well, at first I thought it would be yellow, like the sun, bright, like you. But, then how would the other colors feel, and you are so nice and caring you would feel bad for the other colors, so I'm guessing its rainbow?" Santana finally looks up and Britt, who is blushing and smiling wide.

"Yeah, your right, I mean I don't want to hurt pinks feelings or purples or blues or any other color, so I love them all."

"That's so sweet of you, okay next question," Santana says smiling knowing that she just scored some major points with the girl.

"Okay, favorite animal and why?"

"Okay, so this may sound dumb but it's a lioness, because it reminds me of my Mom. She was super protective of me, but she was the best Mom ever and…" Santana trails off as a tear falls from her eye. Britt reaches across the table and takes her hand giving it a squeeze. "she was the kindest person on the inside, you know, she umm she would do anything for me. I miss her every day, so umm what about you?"

"A dolphin, because it's a gay shark and I support all the gays, so umm yeah but I also love unicorns, but Sam always said they weren't real, but yeah so it's umm a tie," Britt smiles at the end and sees that Santana is smiling as well.

"You know Britt, I think unicorns are real. I think they are magic and only special people can see them, can believe in them. Britt you are a unicorn, you are magic, you are special. Your everything that's good in this miserable stinking world," Santana replies looking up to a smiling Britt.

"Excuse me ladies but here is your food," The waiter comes carrying their plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

The girls start eating sneaking glances at each other every once in a while. They are just finishing their food when Britt suddenly stops moving and looks down. Santana looks at her and she sees how scared she looks, Santana is about to say something when a greying man and blonde woman come up to the table from behind her.

"Well, look who it is, Dear?" The man says. "Well, hello Brittany." His voice the vilest thing Santana has ever heard. Britt doesn't look up at him at all and Santana can tell she is very uncomfortable. He places a hand on Britt's shoulder, "Britt I'm sure Sam will take you back. I know he loves you, in the hall he was just trying to show you how much. He's home…"

He is cut off when Santana stands up and gets right into his face, "What the hell is wrong with you? She doesn't want to be with him. He was nothing but a jerk, telling her what she could or couldn't think or believe in. Getting her to eat food off the fucking floor like a dog, but I guess your son learned from the best."

The man steps closer to her, "You must be that crazy bitch who had the razor blades in her hair?" He says in her face, he turns to looks at Britt who is now shaking, "Brittany you are coming with us, let's go?" He grabs Britt by the arm, yanking her out of the both. She has tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think so. I'm so close to hitting you right now. Let her go!" Santana says trying to get his hand off of her.

"Go away you little dyke, I'm taking this dumb blonde slut back to my idiot son." He growls back at her.

Santana instead of using force uses her vicious vicious words, "Why so your Son can rape her, that's what he was going to do to her. So either let her go, or I will make sure everyone in this town really knows what went down in that hallway, including who your son is really dating, the choice is yours."

The man looks her square in the eye for a split second before dropping Britts arm and leaving the restaurant. Santana looks to Britt who is now standing behind her, still shaking.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asks in a low voice as she wraps her in her arms. Britt falls into the hug and holds Santana as tight as she can.

"Please, San just make this stop. Make the violence stop," Britt cries. Santana pulls Britt back into the booth and sits on the same side as her, still holding her in her arms.

"Don't worry Britty I'll take care of you," San coos into her ear.

"umm excuse me Miss, I'm Ben the manger and I just wanted to let you know that because one of our other patrons was so rude to you and your date, your meal is free of charge. I hope to see you both back again soon," the mid-thirty something man says before laying down a gift card for $25 on the table.

Britt looks up at the man with a huge smile on her face, "Thank you so much. And don't you worry we will be back." He smiles at the both and walks away.

Santana smiles at Britt who has her hand on Santana's knee, while Santana has an arm around Britt's shoulders. _This feel so right, it feels like we are made for each other. I think, no I know I'm already in love with her. I wonder if it's too soon to tell her. Wait! Yes, of course it is we are not even dating yet._

Santana feels Britt squeeze her leg, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, umm, just it's starting to get late. I should get you home. Puck should be waiting for us." She says back, standing and reaching her hand out to Britt, "Shall we?"

When they get outside Santana sees her Dad's fancy Mercedes-Benz SUV. As the girls get closer to the car, Puck jumps out and greets them with a wave and opens the back door for them, Britt smiles at Puck and slides into the car, sitting in the middle seat so she can be closer to her girl.

Santana smirks at her brother, "Thanks bro" She kisses him on the cheek before climbing into the car and seating next to her girl.

The car ride is not long and no one says anything. Britt had snuggled her head into the crook of Santana's neck and Santana leaned her head on top of Britt's.

As they get closer to Britt's house and the park Santana sees a bunch of lights and two figures moving around next to them. Britt sees it too and sits up, "I wonder what's going on at the park?"

Puck parks the SUV in front of the park and opens the door for the girls. As Santana gets out she can hear soft music coming from where the Christmas lights are. Rachel and Quinn had wrapped several tree trunks in the lights. Santana takes Britt's hand helping her out of the car; she keeps Britt's hand in hers and starts walking toward the lights.

"Where are we going Sanny?" Britt asks.

"Our date is not over yet silly," Santana says smiling.

They get to the lights and they look around to see a blanket on the ground with flameless candles all around it. Quinn and Rachel are sitting at a table not far away; they both get up and move over towards the girls.

Britt leans into Santana and whispers in her ear, "I can't believe you did all this." Santana turns and smiles at her, Britt gives her a kiss on her cheek, both smiling at each other after.

"Ladies, for both of you sparkling apple cider," Rachel says handing both girls plastic champagne flutes. "If you want to have a seat your dessert will be ready in just a few minutes."

Santana sits down first leaving her legs out in front of herself cross them at the ankles. Britt does the same sitting next to her, "Sanny, when did you do all of this?"

"I had some help," Santana replies nodding her head at Q and Rach. "Actually I just said I wanted to come and have dessert here, the rest is Faberry."

Britt smiles at her, "Should we play our game again? I like getting to know more about you."

"Yeah okay, I'll start if that's okay?" Santana waits until Britt nods and when she does she continues, "What is your favorite kind of food, like do you like Mexican, Italian, Chinese, what's your favorite and why?"

"Well, Latina," Britt says her voice low and full of lust.

"Wanky, just wanky," Santana says smiling brightly and blushing at the same time.

"Okay ladies, here is New York Style cheesecake, with a side of strawberries and whipped cream," Rachel says and Quinn hands the plates to the two girls. "Would you like some background music?"

"Yes, please." Britt says. "And thanks Rach, Q."

Rach and Q move over to the stereo system and turn it on and start to sing _Amazed _by Lone Star. Santana and Brittany lock eyes:

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Santana stands up and takes Britt's hand pulling her up. "Dance with me," she whispers into her ear. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist, Santana wrapping hers around Britt's neck as they start to sway to the music. Santana zones in and out but the lyrics of the song reach her heart:

_I don't know how you_

_Do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Britt smiles down at Santana, who leans in closer their lips almost touching. Britt closes the gap their lips touching for the first time. They melt together, both seeing fireworks. Suddenly they hear a bang and look up to see actual fireworks. Santana looks over Britt's shoulder to see Puck and her Dad setting them off. She waves at them and they wave back.

"Sanny, I have one more question for you?" Britt says.

"What's that?" Santana asks, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Britt asks smiling and blushing.

"Yes proudly so," Santana says before pulling Britt into another deep kiss. Their lips moving together like they have been kissing for years, Britt licks San's bottom lip asking for entrance. Santana opens her mouth and as soon as their tongues meet they both let out a moan. When Santana's lungs start to burn with the need of air she pulls back.

They stand staring into each other's eyes, chest heaving up and done, lust and love in their eyes. Both thinking the same thing, _it was love at first spike…_


End file.
